pencilvillefandomcom-20200214-history
Nikki
(main color) (secondary color) |hair_color(s)= |eye_color(s)= |height=Average |weight=Unknown |likes=Her friends, roller skating, shapeshifting |dislikes=Herself (sometimes), her OCD, stuttering villains, evil |hobbies=Roller skating |gender_identity=Cisgender |sexuality=Bisexual |nationality=French-Greek (claimed) |religion=Satanist |friends=. |enemies=. |lover(s)=None |parents= |sibling(s)= |aunts_and_uncles= |cousins= |spouse(s)= |offspring= }} Nikki is a shapeshifting demon who takes form of a mostly white albino mouse/tiger hybrid. She mainly works as an artistic roller skater. Characteristics and Biography Being a shapeshifting demon, Nikki can, of course, shapeshift into anything. She can shapeshift into anything, even into others. She either does this for fun or for good, though she usually does it for fun. Nikki can also intimidate voices as well, but this can be very hard for her to do. Since she always stays shapeshifted as a mouse/tiger hybrid, nobody knows her true self and true appearance. While others have tried to expose her, this has failed due to her ability to stay in her shapeshifted form without getting tired or losing energy. Nikki, instead of walking, seems to roller skate everywhere. She likes to roll around and is very good at rollerskating. She is only seen not wearing roller skates when she's at her home. Nikki's love for rollerskating is reflected upon her having her job being an artistic roller skater. Despite her talent, she has OCD, in the form of organizing and checking. She always seems to like having things in a specific order and commonly checks door handles. She has a bit of a "ritual" for herself that she feels she must follow. However, she is medicated and has therapy for this condition, so it's mostly mild. In addition to her OCD, Nikki has a bit of a stuttering problem. It's common for her to stammer over and repeat words. Personality Nikki is a shy, quiet individual. She's the quietest out of all her friends, but usually when she speaks, she is commonly the voice of reason. Nikki can be soft-spoken as well and hardly yells. Nikki rarely gets angry and is very open-minded. She has low self-esteem and extremely self-critical of herself. However, it is shown that she can have fun with her friends. Nikki likes to mess around sometimes and can even intimidate others as a joke most of the time, though she usually does this when she is either bored or by "request" from her friends. Appearance Nikki appears to be a mostly white albino mouse/white tiger hybrid with crimson red eyes. She has black inner ears, stripes, nose and paw pads. She has a diamond-shaped marking on her forehead with a small tuff. She has gray whiskers. She has large mouse ears and a tiger-like tail. Nikki wears a dark gray, long-sleeved shirt with swirls and a image of a cheese on it. She wears a gray skirt with swirls and a heart-shape in the middle. She wears black roller skates with white wheels. She also has black stud earrings on the top of her ears. Powers/Abilities/Weaknesses Go here Trivia *She states that she's born on July 21st. *She was adopted from PattyHtf16. *Her blood is black. *When she shapeshifts, she is always white and black with crimson red eyes. However, clothes vary on what she shapeshifts to. Category:EctoplasmicCat's Characters Category:Demons Category:Tigers Category:Mice/Rats Category:Hybrids Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:White Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Females Category:Bisexual Characters